


Pastel Hearts

by HeavenBent



Category: HellBent - Fandom, PlanetDolan, SuperPlanetDolan
Genre: (Somewhat) Nerdy!HellBent, Dolan hates HellBent's dad and brother, Dolan is scared for HellBent, Dolan loves HellBent, Dolan wants to protect HellBent, Fluff, HellBent and Dolan are teens in this story, HellBent has a dick of a father, HellBent has anxiety, HellBent is Depressed, HellBent is a complete cutie in this because that's how I see him, HellBent is a smol bab, HellBent is afraid to love Dolan, HellBent is bullied, HellBent is kind and sweet, HellBent is sad, HellBent is scared, HellBent is shy and timid, HellBent is suicidal, HellBent lives in an abusive household, HellBent loves to snuggle, HellBent x Dolan, M/M, More tags to be added, Protective!Dolan, Sad, Shy lil'demon, sad past, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenBent/pseuds/HeavenBent
Summary: AO3 was being a dick and when I turned my phone off for a moment, and it went and set me back to the start where I had last saved. Which took me WAY back, and so nothing here is like the original, which sounded far better than this messy pile of shit. But the thing is, I hadn't exited out of the my book editing page thing. And I was down to 93457 characters! So it won't sound as good as the first version, I wrote it as close as I could to the original. So I just hope it turns out okay, this is the second time this has happened to me, except I was writing a different story part. But just when I was content with how I had written it, which had to be my best piece out f all fanfiction chapters I have written, it goes and deletes all of it. FML -3-'





	Pastel Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 was being a dick and when I turned my phone off for a moment, and it went and set me back to the start where I had last saved. Which took me WAY back, and so nothing here is like the original, which sounded far better than this messy pile of shit. But the thing is, I hadn't exited out of the my book editing page thing. And I was down to 93457 characters! So it won't sound as good as the first version, I wrote it as close as I could to the original. So I just hope it turns out okay, this is the second time this has happened to me, except I was writing a different story part. But just when I was content with how I had written it, which had to be my best piece out f all fanfiction chapters I have written, it goes and deletes all of it. FML -3-'

Entry #1: 

A small demon, his older brother, and loving mother all waited in silence as they ate a quiet meal. At the head of the table was their father, he always looked angry and disappointed, even when you know you didn't do anything to make him like that.

p>It was past midnight when a family was devastated by what had become of them. A small demon, his big brother, and loving mother, all waited anxiously in the choking silence for their father to return. Their mother stayed close to her children as they held onto each other, straining to hear when the door opened.

The creaking of the door and it slamming shut following could be heard throughout the whole house, making the two children shake with fear. Their mother got up after shooing them under their parent's bed. "Don't make a sound, and don't come out until he leaves." She warned before going to the door to confront their father, who was slurring incoherent angry words out into the house. The two frightened little demons could hear loud shouts and pleas, thumping and crashing could be heard from downstairs. The angry shouts and stomping noises got closer, crying could be heard past the screaming and shouting. This contiued on for what felt like hours before the sound of glass breaking could be discerned, everything went quiet. The children hiding tried to make themselves look as small as they could, freezing when they heard the door to their parent's room open. A bigger shadow was then casted across the floor from the light outside the bedroom door. "Kids, I'm going to jail, I called the cops, she's dead." Their father's voice cracked when he said the last part. The two children crawled out from under the bed, clinging to each other.

 They found their mother with blood running down from her forehead, a broken beer bottle lay beside her cold, stiff body. They cried until the could cry no more. "It's all your fault." The older brother said with venom in his voice, storming off, leaving his little brother alone with his cage of thoughts. ___________________________ A demon, who looked to be in his twenties sat at his desk, staring out at the gloomy city that lay beyond the campus gates. He sighed and put down his pencil, looking at what he had written in his neat handwriting on the paper in front of him. At the top right corner of the page, the name 'HellBent' was written. "It WAS my fault." HellBent muttered bitterly to himself before pushing himself away from his desk and standing up. Stretching before going to his small, and very empty fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Placing it into his backpack and picking it up to leave, taking one last look at his apartment filled with papers before closing the door behind him. Locking it with his assigned keycard. As he walked through the hallway, people talked about him behind his back.. "What a freak." A boy snickered. "He's so poor, how did he get into our private school? Heck, can't you smell the reek of poverty coming off of him?" A girl chimed in. "There should be a law set for no fags allowed, walking on our turf like he owns the place." Another said, 'accidentally' pushing him. This caused some of his books to fall in the ground. He went to pick up his scattered belongings, but some kids kicked his notebooks and precious sketchbook away before he could get them in his hands. He finally picked up all of his notebooks before running off. Leaving behind the echoes of laughter that chased after him, fading as he got further away and to the only place that gave him some peace and quiet. The library. HellBent found a suitable spot at a table near the back corner after picking a few books from the shelves. He was currently reading the Scorch Trials, the second book in the four part series by James Dashner. Though the library only had the first and second, but not the third or fourth book. He was so immersed in the story, that he didn't notice someone had sat down across from him until they cleared their throat. "H-Hello..." HellBent greeted awkwardly, attempting to smile kindly at the stranger before looking back down at his book. Though the stranger had pushed his book down a little, just enough so that he could see HellBent's honey golden orbs from over the top of the book. "Hey there." The stranger greeted with his heavy Austrailian accent, smiling at him, which made HellBent's stomach do flips. "D-do you want to r-read this book? I-I haven't signed it out y-yet, you c-can h-have it if you l-like..." HellBent offered, to which the stranger shook his head. "Oh no, I've already read the whole series. I just couldn't help but see that you like the same series as me, it's rare to find someone else who has good taste in books nowadays." The stranger said, the goofy smile they held never left their face. "Y-yeah." HellBent replied, a pink blush creeping onto his face, taking a good look at the charming stranger with the Australian accent. He wore a blue hat, a blue hoodie, and had enchanting emerald green eyes, and very light skin like snow. "Oh how rude of me! My name is Danger Dolan, but my friends just call me Dolan. What's your name?" Dolan introduced himself, holding out his hand. "M-my name is H-HellBent, it's v-very nice t-to meet you, Dolan.." He cursed himself for stuttering as he shook Dolan's hand, which was a bit rough. Clearly worker's hands. "It's very nice to meet you too HellBent. You have a nice name, it suits you a lot." Dolan's smile softened, making HellBent's heartbeat speed up at the compliment. "Hey, you look like the type who'd like to be in my research club, how does that sound?" Dolan suggested, to which HellBent thought for a moment, deciding whether or not he should. "O-okay, so what do you d-do?" HellBent was intrigued, he's never been invited to join a club, much less had any interest in joining one. This Australian changed that real quick. "Well, we research theories made by other brilliant people in history and correct them according to the new science and technology today, sometimes we make theories of our own. Or simply we just make fun of some facts and stories from people throughout history. We also do Q & A's, where we answer questions about different things, like why things fall down but don't go up. Except we have our own twist on it, we make up crazy answers for them. Random questions and answers, we're all kinda nerdy that way." "That s-sounds pretty interesting, m-maybe I will come by and see w-what it's l-like." HellBent nodded, though he was mostly in it for this oddly charming Austrailian. "Alright! We meet everyday in here after all our classes. I hope to see you later!" Dolan said, standing up before leaving. HellBent's gaze stayed on the Australian until he was out of sight, when he turned back to think about what just happened, he saw that Dolan left behind two books. He picked them up and was about to run after him when he saw that a sticky note was on the cover of it. A phone number, and a P.S saying to bring the books back to him when he's finished reading them. Taking a look at the covers, he realized that they were the third and fourth book of the Maze Runner Series. He smiled that the Australian had left his personal copies of the third and fourth book of his favourite series. Although he was a little nervous about getting Dolan's number. HellBent picked up all his books after signing them out before leaving to his first class of the day.


End file.
